minecrafttowerdefensefandomcom-20200214-history
Items
Items are mainly used to defend yourself. (From mobs like creepers, wolves, etc.) There are 4 sections that can be used to defend yourself. Dispensers, Traps, Bonus Dispensers, and Bonus Traps. (bonus exclusive to MTD2) TRAPS Cactus:MTD1 & 2 Ah... The good old cactus. This cactus would be the most useful trap to use at the beginning of the game. It wouldn't be wise to use the cactus on higher rounds however. In Minecraft Tower Defense 2 you are limited to a cactus to defend yourself from Creepers in the level 'Deserted Beach'. Cactus cause Creepers to explode on impact and cannot be upgraded. Water:MTD1 & 2 Oh no! Wet Feet! Mobs will slow down in water giving your dispensers time to beat up the mobs. Some mobs like Enderman burn or even instantly die in water! However not all mobs slow down in water. When upgraded to the max water will slow mobs down tremendously so keep that in mind. Water is available in MTD2 after the completion of the level 'Forest'. Lava: MTD1 & 2 AHHHH!!!! THE LAVA! IT BURNS!!!! No one is safe from lava. Not even nether mobs! With the exception of Ghasts. Just like Water when Lava is upgraded it will damage the mobs with even more power than before. It is recommended that Lava should be the first few things that you should purchase. Lava is available in MTD2 after completion of the level 'Nether Portal'. TNT: MTD1 & 2 Ssssss.... BOOM! TNT is such an amazing thing isn't it? It's a bad idea however to place TNT within a 1 block radius of your dispensers and traps. But as long as you don't do that you are safe to enjoy the wonderful block of TNT to its fullest! TNT will instantly kill any mob in the area and cannot be upgrade. It has not been tested to see if it would kill Herobrine in a single hit. TNT is available in MTD2 after completion of the level 'Underground Ravine'. Iron Bars: MTD2 YOU SHALL NOT PASS! Just like the cactus, Iron Bars cannot be upgraded to anything else. It also cannot be sold at anytime. Most mobs can't proceed through Iron Bars. Some mobs like Creepers blow up upon impact and Enderman who just teleport on top of them. Iron Bars are available after the completion of the level 'Abandoned Mine'. Minecraft Tower Defense Trapdoor: MTD2 One wrong step and you're gone. Trapdoors are a mob's worst enemy considering they instantly die upon falling in. Mobs like the Enderman and Spider Jockey are not affected by the Trapdoor. On some maps like 'Ravine', 'Underground Ravine', or 'Forest' you will have a time where you will need to build a bridge to get to the other side. If you put the Trapdoor on a bridge the capacity will be infinite and you will have no need to upgrade. Trapdoor is available after the completion of the level 'Village'. DISPENSERS Egg Dispenser: MTD1 & 2 Crack! SPLAT! That's the sound of an egg in a zombie's face! With about 10 damage per egg (35 when upgraded) it can bring down every single wave! Well... Almost every wave. The Egg Dispenser is available in MTD2 after completion of the level 'Deserted Beach'. Snow Dispenser: MTD1 & 2 FREEZE! That is the purpose of this dispenser. It will freeze almost every mob it comes into contact with. The best combination for this dispenser in both versions is Lava. The Snow Dispenser is available in MTD2 after completion of the level 'Mountain Ascent'. Arrow Dispenser: MTD1 & 2 THINK FAST! These arrows won't stop at nothing to get it's prey! The Arrow Dispenser mainly focuses on range so it is better to work on Damage and Fire Rate first. The Arrow Dispenser is the most recommended dispenser. It's available in MTD2 after the completion of the level 'Ravine'. Fireball Dispenser: MTD1 & 2 POW! If this dispenser was in real life this would surely break your back. The Fireball Dispenser played a role in both games. It would push mobs back preventing them to move forward. With the right amount of power and the right location you can keep entire groups away from their destination. This dispenser is available in MTD2 after the completion of the level 'Stronghold'. Slime Dispenser: MTD1 & 2 This appears to be a sticky situation... This dispenser is almost the exact copy of water. When mobs are stuck in slime it causes mobs to slow down and gives other dispensers time to shoot and kill the mobs. Not really any other purpose to the dispenser other than that. This dispenser is available in MTD2 after the completion of the level 'Slime Pit'. Enderpearl Dispenser: MTD2 Teleportation! Not a very powerful dispenser but I would consider this dispenser a troll to mobs. One mob survives the barrage of traps and dispensers and just when they are about to reach you they get teleported back! MASSIVE TROLL! This Dispenser is available in MTD2 after you completed every map in Adventure mode. BONUS DISPENSERS (MTD2 Exclusive) (2500 each) (None of the dispensers or Traps can be upgraded) TNT Dispenser Seriously? Just when you thought TNT couldn't be more deadly it becomes available in a dispenser! But it isn't the same TNT that you know. This TNT doesn't destroy other dispensers or traps and it doesn't even kill mobs instantly! With it's slow fire rate and lack of range the TNT dispenser may be the most useless dispenser by far. Available after killing 500 mobs with TNT. (The challenge says 250 but it's actually 500) Golden Arrow Dispenser THINK REALLY FAST! Golden arrows as ammunition? AMAZING! These arrows can go through groups of mobs to damage every single one of them. With this being a powerful dispenser it's no wonder it can only be obtained by killing 1000 mobs with a normal Arrow Dispenser. Poison Dispenser Talk about Achilles Heel again! The Poison Dispenser fires poison-tipped arrows to poison mobs. I have not tested this dispenser yet so I am not sure if it poisons mobs 100% of the time or not. Available after surviving above wave 50 on 'Spider Cavern' in Survival Mode. BONUS TRAPS Bone GET OUT OF THE WAY! 4 wolves will spawn to go retrieve a bone and they will destroy anything in their path. All mobs are not safe from this trap. I believe that they still attack when they turn back around. This is available after surviving 50 waves on any map on Survival mode. Portal See ya later! The Portal Trap is one unlucky trap to fall into. With this trap being like the mega upgrade to the trapdoor it can hold up to about 100 mobs. However there is a glitch where when one mob falls into the trap the entire portal collapses. This trap is available after teleporting 500 mobs with the enderpearl dispenser. Cake IT'S A LIE!!!!!!!! This is the trap that I know it's not a trap you do not receive. I have experience that it's a fake. This fake trap is available after completing every single challenge. Spike Pit The Spike Pit act just like a trapdoor but with a infinite capacity.However,since the spikes tear the mobs to bits,you don't recieve resources for them